final fansy sevun- the real sory
by William Ungerstein Fmerigo
Summary: a fnafic about how clouds and ariff fite sefirof and with jonathan.
1. chaper oen

Finel Fansy Sevun- the reel sory

 _A/N: this wil be gud fanfic. pls dont spam reveews plz. also hav not beet finel fansy sevun so mite not be ackerat._

1 day clouds were on the space pirate ship, he was with the avelanch. He was fiting crime and evol bad guys when sudenly a pirate apeared and kiled ariff. 'muahaha' he said.

"noooo" said clouds, frying sad tears. "i will revenge you ariff, and the pirate will suffar."

"ok" said jOhnathan who was clouds best freind. so they went on a jerny to the bad guy hq and they said "where are the pirates."

"we are actually al pirates, we tricked you, muahahahaha" said the evol bad guys who drew guns on the table and sat johnathan. 'am dying clouds" said jonahtan.

'will save u" said clouds who used a revive potin on johnatan. "yay" said the god guys who then lasered the evol bad guys with lasers because hat was their weakness. so they al had a parry with ariffs goast. then the real evil bad guy zombie goast pirate whos nam was seffiroff appered and said "am strongr then evber beforr." then he shot arrif goast, who died again.

he made a metoer in the sky and sad, "you wil al be dead in 2 minute. bye" and disapered.

'oh no' said clouds who then made an anty meter to go to the other meter to destruy it. but his freiend jonathan sauteed home and playe dhalfd life to.

He fot a lot of zombys and came bak but clouds was deaf. os he said, "moooooooooooooo" and wnet to aveng arrif and clouds. so thne he wet to the pirate that was named sefirof. he said, "u will die" and he shot a magic lser at him.

sefirof wet, "no' and thern he died magicaly..

"yay" said jonathan who won the game.

 **THE END**

note: pls subscrieb t0 my Utoob chanel it is  .comm/iamatrollficwriterthatfooledallofyou


	2. chaper tow

finel fansy sevun- the real sory

 _chaper tow- clouds trevenge_

Ones, jonatan was being a hero for save world. he was big hero. but sudenly ariff apeard and seed, "jonatan, i hav been wating for oo. i am evol now becos u let me dye. and am here for trevenge with clouds ghost" said a riff.

"oh no" said jonatan "u are evol bad gueys now." so he took his awesome swrod that shots laser beams and fired lasers at ariff who died for three time. clouds suddenly appeard and used ghost power magics to laser ariff to make her life agane.

"u cant defeat us." said clouds. "we are her to destruy, yo! i have been wating for this day for a long tim sinse i ded, and now i get trevenge"

but then feenix right apared and used lawyrer magic to save jonatan.

"get down" said feenix. "i wil now objection" and sat objections at te goasts.

"oh no" said the goasts but then they laserd feenix right and he died. then they shot lasers at jonatan, and he sat lasers at ten. so he desturyed them and went to a bed.

then he got waked by a town person who sed, "jonathan you ned to save are town since there is gozilda!"

"but i am on a tire and want to slelp," sad jonataN/.

so the town threw cofe at him and he kild gozilda. who died. then feenix rigjht goast came out and said, "yay jontan is hero" and everyone cheered then died.

'wat just hapend?" said Jonathan

teh ned of chaper tow

 _A/N they is not die for no reason. someone did it!_


	3. chaper tree

finel fansy sevun- the reel sory

 _Chaper tree_

jonatan was SAD. feenix right had ben dead, and he was vury sads. so he desided to fin the lejendery reviv poshin. this mad him idea!

"i konw! i wil pack for epip advenshire!" so he packd his laser swrod, a water, and a foods.

so he sauteed to his campen sit. ten he campeed, and wet to the tre of lif. "ok" said jionatan. "time to resko fenix." so he jumped to the top fo the bransh where clouds ghoast was!

"i hav ben expectin u for a long tim' said clouds goaast who then magiced jonatans sword with laser beams so id dint werk.

"oh no" sad jonatan who then juped over clouds ghoast and got the reviv poshin and som spiled on clouds goast who was alives again.

"oh no " said clouds "there is a guy hipnotizing the goasts and is wy we wur evol for abit. his name is seffiroff!"

"wat?" sad johnatan. "but i thought he ded"

"no we need to go kil him now becos he s evil." so they wet to the evol bag guy hq, and clouds was a good huy agan..

seffirof was wating and he sudenly juped up when they cam and sad "muaahaha, i mad some reviv poshin as a goast and now i wil sumin an metor agane to kil the erath." so he did and clouds sad "ho no!"

so then jonatan sad "r u out of power so cant sumin an antty meor?"

"yes because was ded just a foo minus ato." sad cloud.

"oh no becaus i cant do that and u lost ur sword when goast, so cant cut it" sad jOnatan!

"no wate i ned ur swrod with lasr beams" said clouds

"but u draned its power as a goast!" said jonbatan.

"but i draned it so i can put it back" said clouds "but then only i wil beable to us it."

"ok" so he gave the swrod with laser beams to clouds and tren use a laser to destruy meter

"grr" said seffiror" who made another metoer only smaler to go to them and just kil them and not ears."

so it goed to them but they cut it and then exploded seffiroff. so jonatan used reviv poshin on ariffs goast ad used it to reviv fenix right and everyone tat died after he kil godzila. acually it was sefirof that did kill the poeple so make sense now, ok?

then they al had a pary and werent hipnotized anymorse. so they al went and ariff was nise agan. so then tey had a snacks like a corn and a coco pufs. then they al lived hapy ever after but the grownd rumbled and tere was new vilan for next chaper!

end of chaper tree

 _A/N: no h8 m8 pls r8 8/8 4 gr8 just8s_


	4. chaper fuor

**finel fansy sevun: the reel sory**

 _chaper fuor: jonatan in spese_

oen dee joihnatn was going to see clouds. but usdenly! ariff was scream so jonathan was flying doged trees and shoot magic to sav ariff. but it did not do the affect and he landed in pants and the plants try to eat him but he use laser and was fly to where arrif was and shoot lasers at the bad guys but then tye wer laserprof.

"why u be laserporf?" said jonatan.

"becos we konw aboot yer lazer powres jonatan and we wil eat u becos we ar canible bad guys!" said the evol bad guys.

"wate!" excreamed arrif! "jonatan, you can pnuch too!"

"oh right" said jonatan who pnuched all the evol bad guys but then the boss appeard!

"muahahahahahahaha" said the evol bad guey Boss.. "i am a zombye and a vampire to instead of a vampir that isnt a zomby e now! u wil suffear!" the vampire boss soot lasers at jonatan who reflectivated them with a sheeld.

"u wil never bet me!" said jonatan. "becos i hav frends and u are stuped and made of poop and hav no frends!"

"but i can use spase lazers and u cang!" said teh bos. he went in spase.

"we must go to clouds he has a spaseshap!1" sad arrif who new clouds very wool.

"ok" said jonatan so they sausheid to clouds who said "i saw the evol boss go in spese so we will go to him and he wil know use spase lazer."

so ten they all wet into the spasehip and flo up in spaes where te boss was and they all shot lasers at him.

"muahhahahahhhha!" said the bos. "all evol bad gueys are lseprof now!" and he acktivated his speselaser to go to the earth!

"oh no!" said jonatan. "earth wil explod!"

so clouds flew down and sad, "us teh reviv poshin on me"

so he died but then spase laser was stop!

then thee wet to his body and thye put reviv poshin on it, but it did nt afect!

"wee isn;t it wroking!" said ariff.

"becos it expired" sad jonatan.

"mooooooooooo" said arrkf who ten was edad.

"waei is every die? jonatan" a excreamed?

"it wos mee!" sad goodliza!

"omg!' said jonatan hwo used lasers beccos goodliza is lod, and isnt laserporf.

"nise triee! but i hav moar helath now!" so then they did a battle.

godliza used dinosare magicks b ut jonatan doged, and lasered at goldiza! but nobbody cod beat te otter~!

"ha ha ha" sad goldiza. "i wil just potshhinging my salf! then i wil hav more helth!" so he tride but his poshin was expird and he dide of fod posioning!

so jonatan tok the new reviv poshin from winong and revived clouds then arrif so she woldont die agane, and tey al went and had a packnick!

 **HTE NED OF CHAPER FUOR**


End file.
